Jealous
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku cemburu karena kau memakai pakaian itu?" Lihat? Bahkan pakaian saja bisa cemburu jika ada pakaian lain yang menggantikan dirinya./ RnR?


**Title : Jealous**

 **Disclaimer : Kill la Kill hanya milik Trigger**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s), dan berbagai kekurangan lain. Scene diambil dari episode 22.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

" _Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku cemburu karena kau memakai pakaian itu?"_

.

.

.

"Ryouko,"

"Hm?" Ryouko membuka sebelah matanya dengan mulut masih sambil mengunyah kroket buatan ibu dari Mankanshouku Mako. Ditatapnya Senketsu yang kini membalut tubuhnya dengan tatapan penasaran, menanti ucapan lain yang keluar dari bibir seragam _sailor_ itu.

"Kau tadi sempat terharu, kan?" tanya Senketsu meneruskan ucapannya dengan kalimat tanya yang tak jelas.

"Eeh?" Dahi sang _Matoi_ Ryouko berkerut tak setuju, namun belum sempat beradu argumen dengan pakaian buatan sang ayah, Senketsu kembali memotong.

"Maksudku soal apa yang dikatakan Satsuki," sela Senketsu lagi, berusaha menjelaskan lebih lanjut kalau-kalau gadis yang tengah memakainya tak paham betul apa maksud pertanyaannya.

"Aduuh, kau ini benar-benar pakaian yang berisik!" gerutu Ryouko sembari membuang wajahnya. Rona merah tipis membubuhi pipinya, membuatnya tampak lebih manis dan lebih terlihat seperti seorang perempuan.

"Kau seharusnya berkata jujur," ujar Senketsu santai, tak mengacuhkan gerutuan gadis yang memakainya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Kali ini Ryouko memelototi pakaian yang suaranya hanya bisa didengar olehnya itu sedikit kesal. Baru kali ini Senketsu bicara panjang lebar dengannya. Terakhir kali seragam _sailor_ hitam itu bicara sangat panjang seingatnya hanya ketika ia meninggalkan Senketsu untuk dibersihkan oleh Ibu Mako—dan itu membuat seragam _sailor_ itu terpaksa tersiksa oleh beragam penyiksaan seperti dicuci, disetrika, dan lain sebagainya yang pasti sangat tak beradab bagi sebuah pakaian yang mampu bicara.

"Lucu sekali. Tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong." Alih-alih ikut kesal dengan nada ucapan Ryouko, Senketsu justru terkekeh senang karena berhasil menggoda gadis yang seringkali bertarung setengah telanjang dengannya itu.

"Ooh, jadi begitu ya, Senketsu?" Berusaha melancarkan balasan, _Matoi_ Ryouko kini menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan mencoba membalikkan ucapan seragam yang dipakainya. "Kau selama ini kesepian, makanya kau bicara terus-menerus, kan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Heh?"

"Karena itulah kau tidak bisa diam," lanjut _Matoi_ Ryouko lagi dengan nada jahil.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Senketsu berkilah cepat yang justru langsung membuat gadis berambut sebahu yang memakainya terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak kesepian sama sekali!" ucap Senketsu lagi keras kepala.

"Ya, ya …," Ryouko menyela di sela-sela tawanya, berusaha meredam sifat keras kepala pakaiannya. "Bicaralah sesukamu. Cepat atau lambat, kita tak punya waktu lagi untuk itu," lanjutnya lagi.

Hening sejenak melingkupi mereka, bahkan Ryouko sendiri membiarkan kroket yang tengah disumpitnya terabaikan di udara. "Sebentar lagi dia akan datang," gadis itu mendesis.

Senketsu terdiam, mencoba meresapi kata-kata gadis yang memakainya. "Kiryuuin Ragyou, kah?" tanyanya.

" _Aah_ ," Ryouko menjawab acuh tak acuh sembari memasukkan kroket yang sempat diabaikannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Akan kubuat dia menyesal. Berani sekali dia membuatku memakai Junketsu sialan itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutunya sambil mengunyah cepat-cepat makanannya dan menelannya sebelum makanan itu hancur sepenuhnya.

Senketsu terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya kembali memanggil gadis itu. "Hei, Ryouko."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh mengatakan apa saja, kan?" tanya seragam _sailor_ itu memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Sejak kapan juga kau meminta izinku dulu sebelum bicara, huh? Takut aku menggodamu lagi?" tanya Ryouko dengan menyelipkan kikikan geli di akhir kalimat tanyanya. Tak memedulikan bahunya yang ikut berguncang karena tawanya.

Namun, Senketsu tak menanggapinya. Seragam yang hanya mampu berkomunikasi dengan Ryouko itu mengedikan matanya yang hanya sebelah beberapa kali sebelum buka suara.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku cemburu karena kau memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Senketsu dengan suara tenangnya.

Ryouko pasti sudah tersedak jika ia sedang menelan kroket yang dimakannya kala Senketsu mengatakan itu padanya. "H- haah?! Kau bicara apa, sih?" tanya gadis itu gelagapan. Rona merah kembali menjalar dikedua belah pipinya.

"Darahmu menghangat. Kau gugup?" Senketsu balik bertanya. Tak ada kegelisahan dalam suaranya, berbeda dengan sang _Matoi_ Ryouko.

"Berisik!" Ryouko membuang muka acuh tak acuh, enggan mendengar kata-kata seragam itu. "Lagi pula, kenapa harus pakaian itu? Maksudmu Junketsu, kan? Kenapa harus pakaian sial itu lagi sih? Menyebalkan." Gadis itu menggerutu tanpa henti, nyaris beruntun.

Senketsu menahan tawanya. "Jangan salahkan aku. Cemburu tak bisa dihindarkan, Ryouko. Apalagi kau sempat berkata bahwa kau tak mau memakaiku lagi dan lebih memilih memakai Junketsu. Bagaimana aku tak merasa cemburu? Selama ini hanya kau yang pernah memakaiku dan aku hanya ingin kau yang memakaiku," ujar seragam _sailor_ itu panjang lebar.

 _Matoi_ Ryouko membuang muka untuk yang ke sekian kali. "Kalau begitu, aku juga harus merasa cemburu karena kau sempat dipakai Satsuki dan Mako—lihat, kau bahkan sampai dua kali dipakai oleh orang selain diriku. Kita impas, Senketsu," putus sang gadis sepihak.

"Jangan konyol, Ryouko. Cemburu bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa diselesaikan dengan perhitungan seperti itu," ucap Senketsu.

"Baik, baik. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" tawar Ryouko setengah mengalah.

"Kesepatakan apa?" Senkentsu bertanya penasaran. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dan terarah pada _Matoi_ Ryouko.

Ryouko menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, wajahnya masih berhias rona merah. "Selama …," Ryouko meneguk ludah, berusaha tak gugup, "… selama aku memakaimu … jangan pernah berniat untuk dipakai orang lain, setuju?" tanyanya dengan mata membidik langit malam.

Senketsu mengedip beberapa kali sebelum menyahut, "boleh juga. Aku terima."

"Sepakat!" Ryouko mengulas senyum puas.

"Tapi aku masih cemburu kau memakai Junketsu," cetus Senketsu lagi.

"Hei! Sudah sepakat artinya kau sudah setuju, dasar seragam cerewet! Kau pikir aku juga masih tak cemburu kau dipakai orang lain?!" sembur Ryouko tak terima.

 _Yaah_ , cemburu memang sulit dikendalikan, apalagi untuk dua makhluk yang tengah dilanda cinta.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Halah saya bikin apa ini /nangesh di tanah. Makasih bagi yang udah mau berkunjung ke fanfic amburegul yang lahir di tengah kegilaan ujian sana-sini ini (makanya maklum ya banyak kekurangan di sini, hiks /tiduran), sini saya ketjup kalian :")) /kena tampar. Jujur, sebenernya saya juga udah lama pengen ke sini tapi baru kesampaian :")) apa pula ini dua makhluk yang saya kapalkan, aih biarlah saya nge- _ship_ pakaian x manusia, biar beda wkwkwk /tampar lagi. Sengaja saya _italic_ nama 'Matoi', yha soalnya kan udah ketahuan Ryouko harusnya pake nama Kiryuuin wkwkwk :")) /timpuk. Terima kasih lagi untuk yang sudah membaca fanfiction ini hingga selesai :")) ada krisar yang bisa dituangkan dalam bentuk _review_ , mungkin? Saya tunggu selalu. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain.

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
